heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Cluck
Clara Cluck is a character who was created by The Walt Disney Company. She debuted in the 1934 Mickey Mouse cartoon Orphan's Benefit. She is an operatic chicken who is a good friend of Mickey Mouse. Appearances Classic shorts [[wikipedia:File:orphansbenefit5.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Clara Cluck in her first appearance, Orphan's Benefit.]] It is possible that Clara Cluck played the title role in The Wise Little Hen (June 9, 1934), as both characters were voiced by the same person, Florence Gill, and there is more than just a passing physical resemblance. However, by the time she made her big debut in the original version of Orphan's Benefit, she had changed into an over-sized operatic diva; a role that she would continue in until the end. Clara's singing is meant to be a caricature of the Bel Canto style of Opera singing popular at the time of her appearance. Some of her arias are clearly modeled on those of Tosca. Her last major appearance was as one of the musicians in Symphony Hour. Curiously, although she is seen in the rehearsal scenes at the beginning, she is not seen in the performance scenes at the end. Comics Despite Clara's absence from most other Disney media, Clara has remained a major supporting character in the Disney Comic universe. She is usually seen with the rest of the classic Disney cast. In most adaptations, she is seen speaking properly rather than her usual clucks from her appearance in Disney cartoons. She has been seen dating Panchito Pistoles on very few occasions. Later animation Clara makes a non-speaking cameo at the end of Who Framed Roger Rabbit along with the other classic cartoon characters joining in singing "Smile Darn Ya Smile", celebrating Roger's innocence as they parade back to Toontown. In Mickey's Christmas Carol, she can be seen dancing at Fezziwig's party. [[wikipedia:File:CLara_CLuck.jpg|thumb|Clara Cluck in Bad Ear Day.]] Clara made some appearances in Mickey Mouse Works (1999), where she is presented as Daisy Duck's neighbor. She also made occasional appearances in House of Mouse. In the new Mickey Mouse shorts, Clara appears at the end of "Bad Ear Day" as an opera singer in the theater. However, her feathers are colored white instead of their usual brown. ''Kingdom Hearts II Clara made a cameo appearance in the Timeless River world of Kingdom Hearts II with many other classic Disney characters like Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar as one of the world's citizens. Disney Parks thumb|250px|Clara Cluck as she appears at the Disney Parks. Clara Cluck appears in the Disney parks as a meetable character. She is also seen in shows and parades. During the Disney California Adventure expansion, Clara was seen as a construction worker on a mural with other Disney characters. Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade Clara can be seen with all the original Disney characters in this parade. In it, she sings from the top of the barn float window in the Frontierland unit and waves to the guests. One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! Clara can be seen twice in the show. First is during Donald's segment. She was apart of the actors and actresses for Donald's film. She was seen again for the show's finale with Clarabelle Cow. Filmography *Orphan's Benefit'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Mickey's Amateurs'' *''Orphan's Benefit'' *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' *''Symphony Hour'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (cameo) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (cameo) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **Daisy's Big Sale **Double Date Don **Locksmiths **Minnie Visits Daisy *''House of Mouse'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **Bad Ear Day Gallery External links * Disney's HooZoo - Clara Cluck * es:Clara Cluck Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Chickens Category:Adults Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Protagonists